A Different Future To Come
by brantini
Summary: Salazar Slytherin had made a prophecy before he died, concerning the dark lord and one of his pure heir yet to come, a prophecy that may change everything. Voldemort, who regained his youth as Tom Riddle is still trying to seize the world. T just in case.
1. Prologue

_Only a true pure heir of mine will equip the ability to influence and restrain the mighty dark lord._

_Only the pure heir of mine will inherit such power that is forbidden and limited to all. That even the dark lord yearns ruthlessly and seeks restlessly._

_Only the pure heir of mine will hold the principal to innovate the dark lord profoundly as will the dark lord revision my pure heir permanently._

_The future of the universe and the welfare of all superior and inferior lay in the hands of my pure heir. _


	2. Chapter 1

I'm very sorry for this super-duper late update! I wasn't sure if I wanted to actually write a story, but here it is nonetheless! It's kind of boring I know, but beginnings are always hard and this chapter serves more of developing the background. So enjoy! Thank you JoeCool989 and Sweethoneytwilight for the reviews! They are reallyyyyy inspiring! Pleaseeeeee Review!

If any mistake, its mine!

Disclaimer: every character belongs to JKR, except for the new Malfoy member that I added…All Hail To The Mighty Jo For making my childhood so amazing :)

* * *

><p>"I heard the Malfoy daughter is a first grader here at Hogwarts this year." Said a tall red haired boy who looked exactly like the boy sitting next to him.<p>

"Yea that's what I heard too George. I simply cannot wait to see what kind of person she is." Fred said, putting his arm around Angelina Johnson and grinned.

"Malfoy has a sister?" asked a black haired boy who is obviously younger than the twin.

"Yes, he does. She hasn't really made a lot of public appearances like her brother had though. As Mr. Malfoy puts it, they'd like to protect their daughter and give her a safe environment for as long as they can." Ron said, raising an eyebrow.

"The Malfoy Princess, as the Daily Prophet described." George Weasley mocked.

"George! Don't judge before you get to know anything about her. She might be very different from her brother Draco." Said Hermione who stood up to make sure their compartment door is completely closed.

"Yes Granger, I'm sure the Malfoy Princess will be _very_ different from her brother, who is a complete brat." Said Fred while Ron and Angelina chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"You guys are utterly hopeless." Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to read the Potions textbook.

* * *

><p>I hope that you liked the background that I'm setting up here. I'm already working on the next chapter...and I'm hoping to update in a day or so. Pleaseeee doooo review! And I'm moving my drabble and establishing it as an article, so it doesn't interfere with my story. So note that! Lol<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, I hope it's a little bit more interesting! The plot is gaining more momentum here in this chapter. IMPORTANT: I said something **_**very**_** mean about the House of Hufflepuff here towards the end of this chapter, and I very sincerely APOLOGIZE for it, it is kind of necessarily, because they are the Malfoys you know, I hope you guys understand and pleaseeeeee forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Jo! All hail to the queen!**

_**Please**_** REVIEW! Thanks **

* * *

><p>"G. M. Weasley." Professor McGonagall called and a ginger girl walked eagerly towards the steps in response. She halted on the platform and sat on the stool while McGonagall placed an old hat on her head.<p>

"Oh, another Weasley, I know just where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted and the Gryffindor table cheered.

The heavy wooden door at the end of the Great Hall suddenly shot open as five kids rushed in to the front laughing, they came to a stop as they reached the group of first-year students waiting to be sorted. Professor McGonagall gave them a strict stare as the blond-haired girl returned her gaze steadily.

"Sorry professor, we got lost in the hallways." Said the blond girl and smiled at McGonagall and Dumbledore. She and her group of friends turned to face the heavy doors again as Flitch came in running and pointing.

"We will deal with them later, Mr. Flitch." McGonagall held out a hand and said demandingly. She turned to face the girl and gave them another bone chilling stare.

"D. U. Comprennent." Professor McGonagall called out again and the small group of friends cheered as a brown-haired boy high-fived the girl and rushed up the steps.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted shortly after being placed onto Comprennent's head. The boy smiled at his group of friends and held out a thumb up.

"A relief that he's sorted into Slytherin isn't it." Theodore Nott whispered softly in the blond girl's ear. She smiled in confusion and turned to face him, "How's so?"

"I thought he might get sorted into Gryffindor. He just doesn't seem like a typical Slytherin you know?" Nott said quietly as McGonagall called up another student.

"I must agree, he's too kind and nice. But then again, Slytherin is a house for diverse, unique, and special people, and he certainly is unique. We will see how he treats the unworthy soon, and we can judge him then." Said the girl softly, looking at Professor

Dumbledore right in the eyes.

"I'm sure he will at least have the fundamental concepts of pureblood supremacy. Also, your father would be very fond of Comprennent wouldn't he," Theodore Nott said slightly louder as the Gryffindor table cheered for another new member.

"Yes, my father would definitely fancy him. Comprennent could serve as a restrain for me from troubles, as my father would put it," she replied sarcastically, "My father worries too much." She sneered.

"He does; besides, your godfather is here too. I'm sure under his watch, you won't get any severe consequences," Nott said, "_We_ will have immunity." They both smiled as the girl nodded in agreement.

"V. S. N. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said loudly and the noise in the Great Hall suddenly died down.

"That's me!" the blond girl said under her breath, Nott gave her a comforting smile and patted her on the back while whispering a good luck. Malfoy swept pass McGonagall and sat on the stool as the professor placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Ah, Malfoy. Yes, curious and eager, cunning and strong. Oh, and I see bravery, yes, extremely brave, very loyal too, loyal to the ones you respect. You have a strong sense of justice and fairly righteous towards the _greater good_. I see energy, very energetic and lively, a trouble maker though, yes, you will bring a lot of trouble and misfortune to others, but you can also provide help to many other slightly more _worthy_ and _important_ wizards and witches, and very daring, you are most definitely willing to take risks concerning yourself _and_ _others_, extremely daring. Gryffindor will suit you well, you _will_ learn important lessons there and make life-long _friends_, it _will_ benefit you most," the Sorting Hat said softly, Malfoy started to lose her bright smile as the Sorting Hat went on, "Heritage isn't everything, Ms. Malfoy." She cursed inside her head, the thought of being placed in Gryffindor or other houses made her feel sick. After a minute of silence, the Sorting Hat finally shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy smiled in satisfaction, as McGonagall lifted the hat from her head, she turned to face the Sorting Hat, "No," she said, "Heritage is everything." And with that, she greeted her friends on the steps and ran over to the cheer-roaring Slytherin table, the Sorting Hat raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Welcome to the House of Slytherin, Malfoy. I am Edmund Spiers, Head boy." Said a handsome seventh grader. "I am Eric Murley, and this is Gemma Farley, Prefects." Another handsome fifth grader introduced himself and his prefect partner, a tall and clean-looking girl.

"Thank you! It's great to be here!" she laughed and sat down by Comprennent and her brother Draco. She grinned at Comprennent and turned to face her brother, "I didn't know our Head Boy this year was a Slytherin." She said excitedly.

"How can the Head Boy not be a Slytherin?" Draco mocked jokingly, "It's just a pity that the Head Girl is a Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw or not, at least she's not a Gryffindor or a leftover." She laughed as Comprennent gave them a puzzled look, "the leftovers are the Hufflepuffs." She explained as Theodore Nott came and sat next to Comprennent.

"Welcome Nott, glad you can join us here in Slytherin." Draco greeted Theodore calmly with his dashing smile; Theodore Nott replied a thank you excitedly and respectfully.

"Just slightly disappointed. For a second there, I thought she would be sorted in Gryffindor." George Weasley said sarcastically at the Gryffindor table, facing the Malfoys and their gangs.

"What do you expect, mate? She's just like her brother." Fred added, facing Hermione, who stared at him, frowning.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked it! tell me what you think! So…<strong>**please**** Review and leave a message :) Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. so sorry for this super late update. Lost the urge to write for a while cuz something really stupid hapened. But I've over come that none the less :) And I'm back again! I hope you enjoy this :) PLEASEEEE REVIEW! :)**  
><strong>Disclaimer: dont own aynthing! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>It was first practice of the year and Oliver Woods was already working his Quidditch players hard. Finally after an exhausting practice, the team showered and cleaned up in silence, even the Weasley twins were reluctant to speak, let alone prank.<p>

Suddenly a loud cheerful voice rang through the Graffindor tent, making them jump in suprise.

"Hey guys!" A girl's voice rang.

"What the bloody..." Fred said turning around instantly, "devil..." George continued his sentence and halted as he also turned around. A blond girl stood in the entrance with a wide grinn. George knew who it was, but wasn't sure, _it can't be_, he thought to himself, it's the Gryffindor's tent.

"Malfoy?" Fred sounded quietly, comfirming George's uncertainty with another uncertain question.

"It's great to see you too Weasley." Malfoy smiled sarcastically at them, feeling slightly humiliated at the twins' disrespectful greetings.

"Bloody hell Malfoy," George repeated, knowing that it annoyns her, "don't scare people like that." They smiled as she walked into the tent towards the twins.

"Oliver! You in here?" She called out, slapping Fred on the arm playfully as he made a silly face.

"Yeah I'm back here!" Oliver said breathlessly out of sight, "you know the twins?" He asked, trying to slip his shirt onto his still-wet body.

The three of them looked at each other curiously and said at the same time, "No." Jinxing.

"Then how'd you know they are the Weasleys?" Oliver said, walking out of the showerroom, still struggling to put his shirt on.

"It's not hard to figure that out Oliver." She said.

"Yeah Oliver, not hard at all. She's arrogant and mean." George said sarcastically and Malfoy narrowed her eyes and pounded him not-so-harshly on the back. "And she looks just like her bratty brother." Fred finished and received the same pound.

"And who do you think you are? Just a bunch of useless blood-traitor Weasley." She said playfully, pulling Oliver's shirt down as he mouthed a thanks.

"Yeah right," Oliver said with doubtful eyes, "so did you try out for your Quidditch team at all?" He said, with his hands across his chest.

"Haven't decided yet." Malfoy said dismissively as Oliver's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He said slightly louder in surprise.

Taken aback, Malfoy took a small unconscious step away from Woods, "What do you mean 'what do you mean'?" She said, confused.

"You know you must tryout for the team right?"

"Yes Oliver. I think we know the rules more than you do." She said mockingly.

"If that is even possible." George said doubtfully, and they laughed as Oliver stood and watched in vain.

"So have you tryout yet?" He asked again, believing that Malfoy is just pulling his leg.

"I told you Oliver, haven't decided yet." She said again.

"Yeah right," Oliver said, still refusing to believe, "I've showed you my team before the match, you should at least tell me." She stared at him for a few seconds and remained silent, "who's your captain then?" Enjoying Oliver's situation, Malfoy simply shrugged.

"It's not my problem that you showed me your team." She smiled wickidly, "you'll see our team in the game."

"How could you..." Oliver stopped as a grinn broke out on Malfoy's beautiful face.

"Gah Oliver, why are you so interested?" Seeing the eagerness in his eyes, she decided to not fool him anymore. "We havent had our tryouts yet Oliver." She said simply.

"The first match is soon for you guys isnt it?" Oliver said in a unbelievable tone.

"Yeah. Unlike you Woods, we aren't worried." She smirked, "the House Cup is surely ours this year. So dont worry."

The three Gryffindores snorted as the team boo-ed. Malfoy laughed and pulled the twins in, placing her arms around their shoulders, making them bent their knees to match her height. "We will see Gryffindor. Don't come and cry when we take it glouriously." She smiled.

"Ah," Fred expressed, "not just evil."

"But narcissistic too." George finished and laughed.

"I like you guys." Malfoy said absentmindedly and smiled.

"How's school going for you?" Oliver asked with a caring voice.

"It's good." She smiled, "even tought I've only been here for two days."

"I hope you stay quiet like this." Smiled Oliver.

"Quiet? Whats up with you guys and my father?" She snorted.

"You guys?"

"Yeah, you and Comprennent. Remember him? Dean Utile Comprennent."

"Yes i remember him." Oliver said gently, "I had a bet with your father Malfoy. I hope you don't make me loose too much." She smiled and shook her head slightly.

"What's the bet?"

"I said two weeks, he said five."

"Five? Days?" She smiled mischively as Oliver nodded, "I hope you didn't bet too much Oliver."

Oliver sighted and shook his head disapprovingly. "What have you done this time?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She said mindlessly, "It's a matter of time before the proffessors finds out."

"Oh goodness," Oliver said, "I hope Comprennent is who we think he is."

Malfoy frowned at his words, "stop expecting so much from Comprennent." she said slightly harsher, "if he ever dares to influence what I do..." She said, tailing off, leaving it to her audiences' imagination.

"oh don't worry Malfoy. I think you guys will be best friends." Oliver said confidently.

"And what makes you say that?" She questioned in a doubtful tone.

"I just know. He's kind and funny, and not as extreme as all your friends are." Oliver explained, "you'll find him attractive, as a friend, and find him interesting for he isn't the typical people that you surround yourselves with."

"He may just suprise you guys. He's probably isnt as angel-like as you guys expect." She said bitterly.

"We shall see." They smiled. _Challenge accepted_, Malfoy though to herself, and smirked.

"Anyways," Oliver said cheerfully, changing the subject and the atmosphere, "meet our coolest member in the team." He said proudly and gestured a black-haird boy to come. Malfoy knew who he was and she smirked.

"Harry Potter." She said, "nice to meet you." Giving him a friendly smile, holding her hand out.

"Great to meet you too." Harry replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

"He's our seeker." Oliver said profoundly.

"I'm sure she knows already." George said. He could never bare to see Oliver so proud and well-off.

"I've heard so much about you," Malfoy said with joviality and smiled at both Potter and George. "Surely you know my brother, Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, in fact, we know him very well." Not letting Harry a chance to reply, Fred said sarcastically.

"Yes I'm sure." Malfoy said and pushing Fred aside playfully.

"We should go." Oliver smiled and took Malfoy's hand.

"See you later then." She smiled at the twins and Potter.

"See ya." The twins said together, jinxing again, as Harry Potter waved.

Halfway out the entry, Malfoy came to a halt and turned around, calling out to Potter.

"I'm Malfoy by the way," she smirked at Potter, obviously proud of her surename, "Vesper Malfoy." She emphasized her first name firmly and with that, she walked out with Oliver Woods. The three Gryffindors stood and watched them leave silently.

"Dramatic introduction?" George said under his breath that only Fred heard, who nodded slightly in reply.

"She does seem different doesnt she?" Fred said in amusement, "if it was her brother, he never would of come close to our Gryffindor tent, needless to say talking to us in that friendly manner."

"Yeah," George replied in the same amused fashion, "Granger is right."

"Hermione is always right." Harry smiled at the thought of his know-it-all friend.

"So it seems." Fred said.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it? <strong>

**Please Review! Helps alot :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Quick update this time, making up for what I've lost :)**

**I see some silent readers...so decided to post another chapter. This chapter is more about Vesper and her friends and revealing a little more about her. As you will find, she isnt exactly like her brother. But then again, Draco in here will be slightly different too. But anyways. please enjoy! **

**And...PLEASE PELASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: Dont own it!**

* * *

><p>"What is it Comprennent?" Vesper said, not paying attention.<p>

"The professors found out. It'd be a matter of time before they figure out that it was us." The boy said quietly and handed a unicorn horm to Vesper.

"Is it fear that I sense Comprennent?" Vesper questioned flatly, accepting the unicorn horn and tossing it into the morter.

"Fear?" Comprennent smiled nervously, trying to hide his true concerns as Malfoy stared at him steadily.

"Yes. Don't lie to me Comprennent. What is there to be afraid of?" Vesper questioned again, raising an eyebrow in vex for Comprennent's untruthfulness.

Sensing Malfoy's intense displease, Comprennent finally gave in and confronted her with his true intentions.

"What is there not to be afraid of?We'd get detentions that would show up in our records, and possibly loose House Points massively."

"You are afraid of detentions? You're not serious right? We might get a chance to experience the Forbidden Forest ourselves, like my brother did." Vesper said, rather excitedly, "and are you kidding me? Who cares about the records? We can do whatever we please. I'm sure the Ministry of Magic will be more than happy to offer us jobs even if we get expelled. I'm a Malfoy and you are a Comprennent. I'm sure things will work out." Vesper finished quietly in disbelief at Comprennent's unreasonable worries.

"What is our parents going to say when they see our records?And the House Points?" Said Comprennent slightly more lively, trying to light up the mood.

"My parents know exactly what I will do. They'd probably be very surprised at my current records, five detentions will surprise them altight." She paused momentarily, bring her cauldron to a boil. "Yes it's true that we loose a lot of House Points, however, we do gain a lot more than we loose." Malfoy explained apathetically.

"It seems that your parents are very tolerant."

"It seems that way." Vesper said, looking at Professor Snape and smirked as he took five points from the Gryffindors for talking in class. After a few seconds, Vesper went on, still senseing Comprennent's uneasyness. "Besides Comprennent, it's not us, there was never a us. it was me, Fidele, Ludique, and Theodore. So drop it. Your pointless worries reminds me of a very annoyning person." Malfoy replied calmly, clearly sending a message of frustration.

Feeling the harsh uncomfortable atmosphere, Comprennent continued working and remaind quiet.

"I'll empty your cauldron for you Malfoy." Comprennent said with great friendlyness after class was dismissed.

"No it's alright, I'll do it myself." Vesper said mindlessly, placing a hand in front of the couldron, blocking Comprennent.

"But..."

"No I go it. Who cares about the rules, I'll just empty it with my wand, no need to physically dump it out. Besides, you have tranfiguration next, and there is only three minute of passing period left for you. You should run." Vesper said firmly.

"Okay then. See you at homework hour, Malfoy. Bye." Comprennent responded after a few seconds of hesitation. Vesper took no effort, simply nodded and dismissed him mindlessly.

"What did he say?" Alex Ludique asked calmly after Comprennent and most of the class had left, seeing Malfoy's blank stare, he explained, "you don't look too happy."

"He was just worried that we'd all be in trouble," She shrugged her shoulders and replied uninterested, "he siad the professors found out." Vesper deftly emptied her cauldron with a wave of her wand as Alex Ludique stuffed her books back in her bag.

"Come on! That's the whole point! Getting in trouble is the best part isn't it?" Jake Fidele said with excitement from behind the two.

"Is it?" Vesper asked under her breath while waving to the Weasley twins across the classroom.

"You're friends with them?" Questioned Theodore Nott with disgust and a disaproving expression, which he quickly changes as Vesper shot him a death glare. "I just meant that they are blood traitors." He quickly explained.

"I am very well aware of who they are, thank you very much Thoedore." Vesper said harshly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to..." Theodore said quietly, but was interrupted.

"To what? To question what I do?" The group of Slytherins was silenced by Vesper's tone as she looked at Theodore indifferently, "who I want to befriend is my decision. You don't get a say in it." She finished coldly and left, leaving Theodore Nott behind as Fidele and Ludique quickly followed behind.

X X X

"What was that?" Fidele asked in a surprised tone.

"What was what?" Vesper questioned with annoynance.

"They _are_ blood traitors. What is there to be blamed for pointing that out?" Fidele asked. Alex Ludique has always found Fidele's lack of thought alarming, while Vesper was always fond of Fidele's lack of concern. She glanced at him sideways and shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I said, I know. I know who they are and what they represent." Vesper said, she turned to face her two friends and said firmly, "please don't interfer with my decisions on matters like this or matters that don't concern you, unless it's utterly rediculous, and neither will I interfer yours. And please, please don't criticize the friends that I like."

Both Fidele and Ludique grinned at Vesper, making her smile too, "matters that don't concern us, got it, _Boss_." The two boys said together sarcastically. "Don't you ever call me that again!" Vesper laughed and slapped Fidele's back mockingly, and yet, she said it with seriousness and a hint of determination, which both Alex Ludique and Jake Fidele noticed and noted.

Inside, Vesper did feel bad for behaving in such harshness towards Theodore. She knew she wasn't angry at Theodore's direct challenge, not at all. Perhaps she was just overwhelmed by the waves of guilt pointed out by Thoedore, that she didn;t know to let it out but to rage at him. In all her life, Vesper had been taught that muggleborn, or mudbloods and muggles are filty beings, whereas the Blood traitors are just as filty; _they are not to be friends with Vesper_, remember her father, Lucius Malfoy, used to say to her,_ they are disgrace and filthy_. In fact, the majority of the pureblood families held such belief, they embraced the _Pureblood Supremacy_. Now that Jake Fidele had mindlessly pointed out her childish behavior, she felt bad, she felt really bad for being so hard on Theodore for no reason whatsoever.

X X X

At the homework hour, Vesper sat across from Comprennent and Theodore. She leaned towards the two, as did Fidele and Ludique. After making sure the profesors weren't looking, Vesper smiled.

"Hey Theodore," she said softly and he raised his head to meet her gaze.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"i just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier today. i was harsh and rude, and it was definitely unacceptable." she said with a guilty smile.

"Oh, totally not your fault Vesper. I am the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have questioned you and criticized your friends." Theodore quickly said and shook his head in surprise of Vesper's apology.

"No, you were right about who they are. i guess I was just angry with myself for being friends with them. But they are nice and funny people, despite their background. i guess I just couldn't resist their charms." She gave him another guilty smile, "I really should not have taken it out on you."

Theodore smiled, he didn't know how to respond to Vesper's aplogizing words, all he could do was smile and accept it.

"Just remember friend," Ludique smiled at both Theodore and Comprennent.

"Don't interfer with her matters that don't concern us." Fidele finished the sentence laughing.

"Exactly Nott, with matters that don't concern us." Ludique emphasized, mocking Vesper, "leson learned! Right Comprennet?" The gang roared into uncontrollable laughter as the rest of the student body watched wordlessly.

"Lady and gentlemen," A cold voice came from behind Vesper, and the group turned to face the voice, still chuckling, "homework hour is to be quiet so you and other students can finish their work." Professor McGonagall said and looked at Vesper strictly.

"Sorry professor." Vesper replied with great joviality and swallowed her chuckles with effort. Professor mcGonagall left wuth a sight and glanced at Professor Snape for not controlling his students, Snape simply returned her glare steadily and gave her a what-seemed-like-a-smirk.

While across the Slytherin table, Fred and George and the trio listened to the Slytherins' conversation. The twins smiled and said to Hermione Granger, "like we said. Not our typical Malfoy." George smiled, unable to pictuer the Draco he knew apologizing.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you think about this chapter? <strong>

**It's gonna get more interesting. Voldy is coming out soon! **

**Just needa get all the people extablished and linked together before getting into the goodies! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
